O algo peor
by Vanehei
Summary: Esta es la traducción de One–shot realizado por Omnicat en Ingles. Esto ocurre en Sur América “Eres afortunada de tenerlo, ¿te das cuenta Bai?. Bai despierta en los brazos de su hermano.


Titulo: O algo peor

Autor: Omnicat v''v

Traducción: Miroku´s wife

Rating: K

Genero: General. A los contratantes no les gusta el drama ¿cierto ?

Spoilers y deseable conocimiento de trama: Episodio 23.

Advertencias: Ninguna

Parejas: Destellos de Amber x Hei.

Soundtrack: 'Who Makes You Feel', de Dido. Parece quedar bien para toda la serie.

Nota de autor :No tengo los derechos de Darker than BLACK. Y ustedes deberían estar felices, por que no creo haber podido hacer un trabajo tan incredible como quienes hicieron el show. Este fic fue inspirado por el capitulo 23, el cual es hermoso. Esto ocurre un poco antes de la escena en la que Bai cae dormida en medio del lago. Ojala lo disfruten.

Summary: One–shot. Esto ocurre en Sur América "Eres afortunada de tenerlo¿te das cuenta Bai?. Bai despierta en los brazos de su hermano.

Nota de traductora: Me tome algunas pequeñas libertades añadiendo palabras que no venían en el texto original, ya que algunas partes se escuchaban extrañas al traducir textualmente. Ademas el texto original nombra a la hermana de Hei, Pai, pero eso es mas bien la forma en la que se pronuncia Bai.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**O algo peor**

"¿se quedo dormido?"

La voz, aunque casi no se escuchaba, hizo a Bai darse cuenta de que en realidad ya estaba despierta. Por eso, dedujo que su retribución había terminado; su contrato que le era (quedarse dormida después de usar su poder) impenetrable y sin sueños.

"Vaya guardián que es Hei. Cualquiera pudo haberlos emboscado", la voz subía de volumen conforme se acercaba.

Havoc, Bai pensó.

Era una pena que despertó. ella amaba dormir. Sabia que muchos contratantes se sentían molestos o disgustados por su remuneración, pero Bai lo encontraba en cierto modo placentero.

"No lo puedes culpar. no ha dormido mucho últimamente."

Amber, Bai murmuro. ¿realmente tenia que despertar?

En ese lugar, en el que mostrar debilidad (como esa) significaba ser asesinada mientras dormía (o algo peor), la presciencia de su hermano la hacia querer… disfrutar las oportunidades de descanso que su remuneración le brindaba. Pese a que ella no lo podria relacionar a un sentimiento, asumía que era irónico que el contrato que hacia su mundo mas peligroso al mismo tiempo la hacia evitar el peligro mas grande de todos, la soledad.

"Que sincronización tienen estos dos." Amber dijo en tono burlón. "Mira, Bai esta despertando justo cuando alguien finalmente a venido a mantenerla a salvo mientras realiza su retribución."

Bai se movió un poco y bostezo en el pecho de su hermano sintiendo la calidez de sus brazos alrededor de ella. Estaba recargada en el, en medio de sus piernas dobladas. La cabeza estaba de Hei estaba de lado mientras que su mejilla descansaba en la cabeza de Bai.

La noche había refrescado desde que se quedo dormida, pero ahí, con el, Ella se sentía tibia. Feliz.

"Shh, Bai. No lo despiertes."

Bai abrió sus ojos. Amber estaba inclinada cerca de ellos y le sonrió. Bai le sonrió de regreso. Havoc estaba parada a algunos metros de ellos. Sus ojos pálidos sumergidos en su rostro de lamentación mantenían una expresión peculiar en ella. Casi como si nunca antes hubiera visto a ninguno de ellos dormir.

"Voy a revisar que no hayan trampas en el perímetro." Dijo Havoc y se alejo. "veré si alguien se escabullo en las cercanías antes de que los encontráramos"

Amber la observo por un momento antes de regresar la mirada a Bai y su hermano "¿están bien los dos?

Ellos estaban bien antes de que Bai durmiera. Y notando que los dos aun respiraban, no había razón para asumir lo contrario. El podía dormir si lo deseaba. Eso era justo , ademas ella lo hacia también. Bai sabia que a su hermano le gustaba la justicia aunque no la necesitaba; A los contratantes les gustaba la justicia, los humanos la necesitaban. Era tan confuso.

"Estamos bien, gracias."

Bai sabia que no importaba que pasara, su hermano la sostendría mientras dormía, incluso si no podía ayudarla. Esa era otra cosa que la confundía sobre su hermano, pero esa confusión era una placentera, la hacia sentir bien. Ella sabia que su hermano estaría para siempre a su lado.

¿Para siempre?

La sonrisa de Bai se desvaneció.

"¿Que paso? Un minuto estaban a lado mio y de Havoc, y al siguiente se habían marchado."

Pai relato los eventos que anticiparon su separación de Amber. Mientras hablaba, se liberaba del abrazo de su hermano, con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo. Sabiendo por experiencia propia lo incomodo que es dormir con el cuello doblado, gentilmente coloco la cabeza de su Hei en un angulo menos incomodo.

Cuando Bai termino su reporte, Amber asintió y desvió su atención a Hei, sorprendentemente sus ojos se abrieron demostrando algo que la chica no pudo identificar… ¿sorpresa o shock?

"Estas son…"

Mientras miraba acercándose cada vez mas, la mujer rubia toco el rostro de Hei, dejando que las puntas de sus dedos retiraran delicadamente los mechones de cabello que descansaban sobre su rostro. Bai giro su cabeza para mirar. Debido a la luz de las estrellas, era complicado identificarlas, pero ahora que Amber las había notado, Pai pudo verlas.

Lagrimas habían trazado su camino sobre la clara piel del rostro de su hermano. "Eres afortunada al tenerlo¿te das cuenta de eso Pai?" Amber dijo delicadamente.

Asesinada mientras dormía, o algo peor.

"Mi retribución hubiera permitido que me asesinaran hace mucho tiempo si no fuera por el" Pai dijo dejando de sentirse tranquila y tibia como minutos atrás.

"No me refiero a eso."

La voz de Amber se escuchaba baja y seca, había una intensidad extraña que parecía dejar detrás su comportamiento normalmente animado. Parecía que por fin algo que tenia tiempo guardando para ella misma estaba a punto de emerger. Una dura e incomoda pelota se formo en el pecho de Bai mientras observaba a Amber tocar la mejilla de su hermano, recorriendo sus dedos por lo largo de su mandíbula como trazando delgadas lineas de piel pura desde las esquinas de sus enormes ojos. Pai nunca vio tanta ternura ni tanto afecto en el rostro de otro contratante.

Bai recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, relajando los músculos que había tensado sin que ella misma se diera cuenta. Después volteo su cabeza hacia arriba tan solo para darse cuenta que pese a las marcas su rostro, Hei parecía estar teniendo un sueño pacifico.

"Sí." Ella dijo suspirando. "Es verdad, soy afortunada,."


End file.
